Cobalt deposition may be used to fabricate interconnects for microelectronic devices, such as those which may be used in CMOS devices, for example. Cobalt precursors, such as those used in chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, may employ a delivery ampoule, wherein a cobalt precursor may be delivered to the tool during deposition of the cobalt film. In many cases, a sludge may be formed in the ampoule due to the decomposition of the cobalt precursor. The sludge may cause decreased deposition rates and impair liquid level sensors in the deposition tool, which decrease cobalt deposition stability.